Dr. Mario (SSB6)
This article is for Dr. Mario's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Universe. For the other game appearances of the character please see Dr. Mario. Thank You! Dr. Mario (マリオ, Mario) is a veteran fighter in the game Super Smash Bros. Universe. Unlike his appearences in Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, Dr. Mario has been decloned and now has his own unique set of special moves along with a new Final Smash, although he still uses the same regular attacks as regular Mario. Description Moveset Like the previous titles Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, Universe features custom movesets, however the options are complete changes compared to just modified variations of the standard specials. Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack- Dr. Mario jabs with one fist, his other fist, and then finishes with a forward kick. *Dash Attack - Dr. Mario slides forward and kicks with both feet. *Forward tilt - Dr. Mario preforms a spinning kick. *Up tilt - Dr. Mario preforms a spinning uppercut. *Down tilt - Dr. Mario sweeps with his leg low to the ground. Smash Attacks *Forward smash - Dr. Mario thrusts his arm forward and produces a small blast of electricity. *Up smash - Dr. Mario preforms a standard headbutt skyward. *Down smash - Dr. Mario preforms a breakdance sweep. Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial - Dr. Mario does a sex kick similar to a move from Super Mario 64. *Forward aerial - Dr. Mario punches forward and initiates a meteor smash upon impact. *Back aerial - Dr. Mario spins and kicks backward. *Up aerial - Dr. Mario preforms a somersault and kicks backward. *Down aerial - Dr. Mario spins with both fists outward. Grabs and throws *Forward throw - Dr. Mario spins his opponent once and tosses the opponent forward. *Back throw - A powerful throw that has Dr. Mario spinning the opponent several times and throwing the opponent in the opposite direction grabbed. *Up throw - Dr. Mario throws his opponent high into the air with both hands. *Down throw - Dr. Mario slams his opponent into the ground. Special Moves *Neutral special - Megavitamin: Dr. Mario shoots a randomly colored pill out of his hand. *Side special - Infect: Dr. Mario tosses one of the three viruses from Dr. Mario. If the virus hits the ground, it will run around the stage attempting to attack the opponent. The blue virus is the most common, the red virus is not so common, and the yellow virus is the rarest. *Up special - Super Jump Punch: Dr. Mario preforms an upward punch that releases aesthetic coins from those it hits. *Down special - Pill Swap: Dr. Mario pulls out a megavitamin and is able to switch the type of pill to use for his neutral special. The move doesn't deal any damage to opponents Final Smash *Tetris + Dr. Mario: Dr. Mario summons Tetris blocks to fall from the sky and interlock on the ground. The blocks cause damage while falling, but when they form a row the blocks are cleared with a horizontal beam of light for even more KO power. Taunts *Grinds his shoe on the ground. *Dr. Mario pulls out a randomly colored Megavitamin, rolls it down his arm, uses his shoulder to toss it in the air, then catches it. *Pats his shoulder with his fist. On-Screen Appearences *A large stack of capsules appear on stage. Another capsule lands on the top, causing a chain reaction which wipes away the entire stack, revealing Dr. Mario from behind them. * Crowd Chant Victory Poses Victory Fanfare Role in the Wrath of Shadows Alternate Coustumes Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Secret Characters Category:Fighters Category:Mario (series) Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dr. Mario (series)